The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to a sensor bus interface for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as laptop computers, tablet computing devices, electronic readers, mobile phones, and the like may include location sensors such as global positioning sensors that can determine a location of the electronic device. Further such electronic devices may include sensors, e.g., accelerometers, gyroscopes, etc., for positioning, orientation, motion detection, and the like. The proliferation of sensors in mobile devices has increased the need for the application processor's general purpose input/output (GPIO), resulting in increased cost, board foot print and complexity. Thus, a scalable, cost effective interface between a host and multiple sensors on an electronic device may find utility.